


Delectation

by wanderryn



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Canon Divergent, Facials, First Times, M/M, Maybe more than slight, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex at work, cum shots, i have a thing for massage porn sue me, i really had no idea how to end this, illegal conduct, inappropriate behavior at work, lots of teasing before it happens, massage therapist au, slight shame kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderryn/pseuds/wanderryn
Summary: Prompto Argentum has been a masseur for a few years now, and he’s gotten pretty damn good at it. He’s only had a few odd complaints, nothing that really affected his reputation though. He loves his job, takes a lot of pride in it, but it’s simple work and often rather dull. Until Tredd Furia walks in.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Tredd Furia
Kudos: 10





	Delectation

Business, or pleasure? That was a question Prompto had never thought he’d find himself genuinely asking, especially not in this line of work. After all, being a masseur meant that dealing in any sort of pleasure outside the basic relief of muscle and joint pain was illegal. Then again, he’s seen plenty of porn for it that he was pretty sure was filmed in an actual spa facility. So maybe he shouldn’t be so surprised that he was currently leaving his manager’s office with that phrase turning over in his mind again and again. 

He was supposed to actually ask that question now, not of everyone, and not all the time, but his boss had offered him a chance to make extra money off those he thought might be more… willing. Honestly, he had half a mind to just report him, because this was highly inappropriate, and he wasn’t entirely comfortable with the idea of actually offering that sort of service. The problem was, it was a lot of money that he was offering. Money that Prompto desperately needed.

Walking back into the lobby rubbing his eyes, he looked over the empty waiting room feeling nothing but confusion and frustration starting to bubble beneath the surface. Snatching up the appointment book he flipped to his section to check over his list of appointments. Today was going to be a slow day it seemed, he only had one slot filled so he’d have to rely on walk-ins to make any decent amount of money then. Unless, of course, he tried his manager’s wicked idea. He could feel a headache coming on at the thought but ignored it for now. The one appointment he had wasn’t bad though, it was a full hour, full body, those weren’t cheap. Focus on the positive, he told himself. Just focus on the positive and pretend that conversation never even happened. 

“Furia,” he murmured to keep the name in mind, tucking the book back into its home on the desk he checked the clock on the wall for the time. 10:07 glared back at him and his stomach sank again. “You’re late.” Likely a no show then, so much for that. Sighing heavily he plopped down into the desk chair and let it spin, the receptionist was just out front letting the plants drain on the sidewalk from being watered, so he really didn’t need to wait out here, but he had nothing better to do at the moment. His room was already fully set up, all of his towels cleaned and folded, oils and lotions fully stocked. He’d done that first thing this morning when he came in, before being called to his manager’s office for that strange conversation. 

Ever on time, ever eager to work. 

He really hoped this wasn’t going to put a sour taste in his mouth about his job, he actually really enjoyed it. This new place was so much nicer than the last spa he’d worked at. 

Just as he was about to give into the idea that the day was going to be a colossal waste, he heard the door open, spinning back around in the chair assuming it was the receptionist. He was already ready to hop up and get the door for her but who he spotted was not the receptionist at all. No, instead this had to be one of the most gorgeous men he’d ever laid eyes on.

He was fit, like really fit, but not bulky like a bodybuilder. Clearly this man had to be an athlete or something, either that or he’d found the perfect routine at the gym and he needed to know what it was. His mind didn’t wander down that road for long though, far too lost in eyeing this god before him. His jaw was square, sharp, bone structure carved out of marble, all smooth and angular. What was most striking to him though were his eyes, a deep brown but so bright, like the sun hitting the water on a creek making the rocks sparkle beneath. His auburn hair was a little messy, damp from what he assumed must be sweat because it was far too clear a day to be raining out. Or maybe that was wishful thinking tying back into the idea of this man working out. 

Six, he needed help.

Prompto wasn’t aware of just how long he’d been staring until he saw a flash of pearly whites, a smug grin breaking across that handsome face. Six, he had just the right amount of scruff too, this was just not fair. “I’m here for an appointment, name’s Furia, Tredd,” his voice like velvet, rich and deep and leaving Prompto screaming internally. 

Placing a hand on the desk the man fished his phone out to check the time, hip cocked slightly leaving just the barest line of skin visible. Enough to see the v of his hips. Prompto was quite literally dying inside. “Hope I’m not too late, I lost track of time during my shower. You know how it goes.” So that explained the damp hair, though he probably could have guessed as much because he certainly smelled too nice to have been sweating just now. Floundering for a moment, trying frantically to get his brain to catch up before he spoke and said something absolutely ridiculous, Prompto sat up and grabbed the book with likely far too much gusto. If Tredd noticed, he didn’t give it away. One small blessing.

“Not a problem at all, actually, I don’t have any other appointments at the moment so you’re in luck,” the blonde grinned back at him, quickly scribbling in that he’d arrived before tucking the book away again. “Slow day, and all,” he tacked on hoping he wouldn’t think his lack of appointments meant he was bad at this. He was probably just overthinking it, nerves kicking into overdrive as they often did when he was caught off guard like this. Or was this a panicked attempt to seem cooler to him? Either way it was foolish, he was foolish. Why did he have to make himself look like an idiot in front of every man he’d ever found even remotely attractive? This had to be a curse, the gods were laughing at him right now, he just knew it.

“So what you’re saying is, I get to have you all to myself,” Tredd smirked, more a statement than a question, and Prompto swore he thought his stomach was going twist itself into a knot that he couldn’t undo. It wasn’t his first time having an attractive client, that was for sure. Usually he was controlled enough to not let his professionalism slip around them, but between the conversation he’d just had and the fact that this man was a whole other level of attractive? Well it was proving to be a bit harder to do this time. 

The flirting wasn’t helping either. Was that flirting? No, that wasn’t flirting, he was just being nice. He could probably feel the nervous energy radiating off of him and was just trying to help him relax. Ease the tension. Since they were both about to be stuck in a room alone together for the next hour. He just needed to breathe, that was all, stop staring too. Definitely stop staring.

“Only if you plan on paying for the time,” Prompto shot back, his calm tone surprising himself, considering the whirlwind going on in his mind. “Follow me please,” he moved to open the side door for him, holding it and letting the taller man pass, forcing himself not to eye those broad shoulders as he did. Stop. Staring. It was going to become a mantra in his head long before this session was over. “Have you ever gotten a massage before?”

“Oh hell yeah, been a while, but I know the drill. You new here? Can’t say I’ve seen you before, I think I’d remember a cute little blonde like you.” The small talk would have helped to settle some of the nerves, but Tredd just had to go and add that last little bit on and send him reeling all over again. So maybe he was flirting. At first he’d felt a wave of excitement at the prospect, a sudden spark of confidence, but it was ruined by the sound of his manager’s voice in the back of his mind again. 

Watch for the tells, you’d be surprised how many people might be open to the idea of a happy ending. Yeah, he was going to die of shame before this was done, better to quit now. And yet, his feet carried him to the massage room without an ounce of hesitance despite himself.

“New here, yes, but not new to the profession, I’ve been doing this for 3 years now,” he slipped past, partially to keep from staring but mostly to get in front and hide the fact that he was blushing so furiously. Oh and to get the door for him again, because that’s what he’s supposed to be doing. Working, not whatever this is. “I’m sure you know the drill, you can change in there, towels and robes are inside. I’ll get the oil warmed up, when you’re ready you just let me know what we’re focusing on today.” That’s it, he told himself, just keep talking, keep the routine going and you’ll be good. The hour will be up before you know it.

Of course, because he was trying to steer his mind away from such things, what he hadn’t expected was to turn around and spot the man already taking his shirt off before even entering the changing room. He was just glad he’d managed to get everything he needed to say out before doing so, because he was pretty sure he would have audibly choked with the way he found himself suddenly gawking. Again. His second blessing today was that Tredd wasn’t looking, if anything it just seemed like he was too impatient to wait until he was actually inside the changing room to start. Of course that also meant that Prompto got to zero in on the dimples on his lower back just above the waist of his jeans. 

Damn it. 

The moment the door was shut behind him Prompto heaved out a heavy sigh, dragging his hands over his face as he looked up at the ceiling praying to whatever deity may be there that this would pass quickly. “If anyone is listening up there, you’re all evil and you’re doing this on purpose, I just know it.”

“You good, kid?” Tredd’s voice sounded after a moment, making Prompto jump slightly and look back to the changing room to see his head poking out the cracked door. “There’s no towels in here, so unless you don’t mind me coming out naked--”

“No, you’re so right, I’m sorry, they’re right here,” Prompto quickly whipped around, grabbing the stack off the nearby table. Of course he’d folded all of the towels but had failed to actually put them back in there, why would he do that? Why would he do anything to make this day go just a little bit smoother when he could just make an even bigger mess of it and go home and cry later? All he could do at this point was hope that once they actually started it would be the same as their small talk, sans flirting. He could just slip into the routine of it and let the awkwardness melt away again. 

The conversation with his manager could be completely forgotten, and he could just roll right back into his usual professional ways and not stare wantonly at this man anymore. Because he really didn’t need a complaint about inappropriate behavior put on top of this. He could almost see the online review now. 

It was a sheer miracle that he managed to not let that train of thought spiral out of control, keeping his anxiety from getting the best of him he handed the man the stack of towels, not looking down at all when he realized he was already naked. Nope, he most certainly did not. Not at all. Not even a glance. And his ears were most certainly not turning red, he was just going to ignore the warmth he felt in them and go on about his business. He could do that, right? 

He quickly made a beeline back to check the bottle of oil sitting in the warmer and turned the heat down a little bit, pursing his lips and listening for him to come back out and get on the table, because he sure as hell couldn’t face him again yet. Hearing the shift of the material he glanced back and saw him laying down on his stomach, adjusting himself a bit before resting his chin on his arms, towel untucked from around his hips already so Prompto could move it as needed.

“Sooo… what brings you here today?” Prompto asked, adjusting the towel some, pulling it a little further up only to fold it back down, careful to make sure he was fully covered where it mattered but exposing more of his thighs and back to make his job a little easier. If the better view came with it, it was just a plus. Not at all intentional.

“Captain says I overdid it in training the other day, been a bit sore. It’s not anything I can’t handle but he wouldn’t drop it so. Here I am. It’s mostly my lower back and shoulders, legs started burning a bit this morning though,” Tredd shrugged, looking over at him with a wicked little grin on his face. “Be gentle with me, won’t you? I’ve got new recruits to train later.” So he was a Crownsguard then or maybe a Glaive? Well that certainly explained a lot. But now he was picturing him in one of those all too flattering uniforms. He really needed to get it together, this was not going to help any. Tredd also needed to stop with the flirting, he was going to drive him crazy if he kept it up. This was hard enough as it was, and it almost felt like he knew it too. That was infuriating to think about, but also highly unlikely because why would he do that? Why make this experience awkward intentionally just to tease him? 

“I’ll do my best, but I make no promises,” he pumped some oil into his palm, lathering his hands up before starting on his shoulders. “Arms down at your sides please, relax, and let me know if I need to back off or put more pressure,” he murmured, watching the way the muscles of his back rolled as he did as he was told, feeling them flex under his palms. Suddenly his manager’s proposition didn’t sound so bad, but he still just couldn’t bring himself to even try. What was he supposed to do? How did you casually just drop something like that into conversation? Oh hey, by the way, you’re already naked and I’m already touching you, want me to-no. Nope. Nope nope nope. He was cutting that off right now.

“Well you don’t need to treat me like I’m glass, you can put more pressure than that, just don’t break my back,” the man laughed only to let out a surprised groan when Prompto dug the heels of his hands into the arch where his neck met his shoulders. “Ooooh, yeah, that’s perfect… you got strong hands, kid.”

“I kinda need to in this field,” the blonde grinned to himself, feeling him slowly relax more and more into the table as he worked out the knots of tension in his muscles. Once he was into the swing of it, it was actually easy to not pay attention to how muscular he was. His mind just zeroed in on all the knots he could feel under his tan skin, focusing on working them back out. “How long did you say it was since your last visit?”

“Shit, I don’t know, 6 months maybe?”

“You may want to rethink doing that again, I can’t imagine all these knots make your life any easier. You’re holding a lot of stress here in your shoulders,” he chastised playfully right as he pressed his thumbs down into one nestled just between his shoulder blades, earning another small groan that he really wished he could ignore.

“Yeah, well who knows, you keep this up I may be here every week.” Prompto was pretty certain he’d die from stress if he did that. That said, the prospect of doing this every week also sounded absolutely lovely.

“Don’t flatter me already, I’ve barely started,” the younger man laughed, glancing up to see a small smirk on Tredd’s face finding he was looking directly at him. He’d had no idea he was watching him, far too busy focusing on what he was actually doing, and man did he wish he hadn’t looked now. Without meaning to, he paused, hands still pressed to his back but stilling for a moment. “So you’re a soldier then?” he quickly asked, far too quickly, changing the subject as he moved to focus on his left shoulder, pausing again only to put a little more oil in his hands before continuing.

“Glaive,” Tredd specified. “Figured you would have guessed that from looking at me.”

“I thought you were an athlete,” Prompto shrugged.

“How many athletes you know from Galahd?”

That was a fair point, but he didn’t really think much of it when he met someone that wasn’t a Lucian, not being a Lucian himself he understood how exhausting it could be to be measured based on where you were from and not who you were. “So a Glaive then, that’s gotta be a hard job, you’re sent out before the Crownsguard aren’t you?”

“Depends,” it was the vaguest answer Prompto could have received but he figured it was either a confidentiality thing, or Tredd simply not wanting to talk about work anymore than he’d already had to. So he’d figured they’d stop there and he’d have to think of something else to talk about, until Tredd piped up again. “Pays well, and I enjoy it most of the time. So I can’t complain.”

“A thrill seeker then?” Prompto teased, pushing into an especially hard knot beneath his shoulder blade, earning a small hiss until it released and Tredd sighed heavily. “I take it that one’s been bugging you for a while, hm?”

“You have no idea,” he felt the laugh rumble under his hands, but it was nowhere near as enticing as the sound of it was. Which was truly saying something considering his palms were tingling like static had rolled through him. “And no, I can dig a bit of adventure but that’s not why I like the job. It’s just nice, having something worth doing, something I can really devote my time to. Balances out the douchebag fuckboy lifestyle.”

“How noble,” the sarcasm was there, but it wasn’t entirely genuine. Prompto could tell he really meant it, despite the fact that he seemed to like covering anything real up with a joke. “So the King’s first line of defense is an asshole and a party animal, I’m guessing you’re also a troublemaker. Ladies man even?”

“What am I, an open book?” He grinned up at him again, and surprisingly Prompto didn’t feel that twist of nerves that time. This was easy, comfortable, Tredd was a charming man. Probably far too charming for his own good if you asked him, but it certainly helped relieve any lingering awkwardness Prompto might have been feeling. He’d been so nervous at first, he was worried he’d spend the whole hour fretting over the conversation with his manager, but as it went on he found himself only worrying that he might actually want to try. He wasn’t sure which was worse in all honesty. “You must not get out much, I’ve got a bit of a reputation.”

“Or maybe I just don’t care for gossip,” he quipped, catching his eye as he moved on to the right shoulder, mimicking the same attention he’d given the left. “Or maybe we visit different bars.”

“Not possible, I go everywhere, there isn’t a place in town I haven’t put my mark on.”

“What are you, a dog?” he snorted lightly, grinning right back when he saw a spark of amusement on the older man’s face. “Marking your territory, claiming all the women you desire? Honestly that’s probably why we haven’t crossed paths.”

“Because you’re not a woman?”

“Because I’m gay,” he said simply. It was the first test, without him even realizing it was. He tended to avoid these conversations, especially with male customers, it could easily make his clients uncomfortable and he really didn’t want to do that to them. He could deal with the comments on it, it wouldn’t be the first time he’d gotten a review mentioning his sexuality, though generally it was from men who’d made assumptions about him. But with Tredd it was different, maybe it was the flirting, or maybe it was simply how easy he was to talk to. Either way it just slipped right out.

“Ha, I guessed right. Bet with myself won.” Okay that wasn’t the reaction he expected, and it pulled a surprised but genuine laugh from Prompto. “Hate to say it, kid, but everything about you screams twink.”

“Well, not everything,” he countered with a wink, and there came the twist of nerves again. It was a rare burst of boldness, he had them more frequently in clubs, a little less afraid of repercussions there because at most he’d get a gentle rejection but this was work. And this was a man he knew nothing about.

“Oh, is that so?” Tredd smirked pushing up onto his elbows suddenly, making Prompto pause, slipping his hands away as those brown eyes trailed over him. “Guess I’ll just have to see it to believe it.”

What?

Did he hear that correctly or was his brain just short circuiting, because he really wasn’t very sure at the moment. He probably looked like a deer in the headlights then, if Tredd’s burst of laughter told him anything. “Relax kid, I’m just teasing. No need to spontaneously combust.” Damn did he really think he was going to though. He still didn’t respond as Tredd laid back down, getting comfortable again. “Clock’s ticking and you’ve still got 80% of my body to fix or I’m gonna have to explain to my Captain how it’s your fault I’m broken.”

“Right--right, sorry, I just-it’s been a morning,” he laughed awkwardly, putting some more oil in his hands and smoothing it over his back, trailing down along his spine. “Breath out when I push, please,” Prompto muttered, listening to the joints pop one by one as he worked his way down.

“By the gods I needed that,” Tredd breathed, melting into the table as Prompto’s thumbs began to work circles into the base of his spine, pressing into the taut muscles just between his hips. “Where you been hidin’?”

“At an awful location down on 6th, they shut down about 4 months ago.” He doubted the man actually cared, but the subject change was a welcome distraction because he felt like he still had those eyes on him. And as nice a feeling as that was, it was not one he needed right now. “Too many health code violations, I’d been trying to get out of there anyway so it was a blessing when it happened.”

“Seems we were both blessed then, I think you’re my new favorite.”

“There you go flattering me again and we’ve barely started,” Prompto snorted, his thumbs dipping down under the towel for a moment as he realized he’d let his hands drift down too low. Either Tredd didn't notice though, or he didn’t mind because nothing was said on it, nor did he tense any. Did he dare try again? No. No, he needed to move on. “Shall I move onto your legs or do you think your back could use some more attention?”

“Don’t ask me that, I’m going to tell you to never stop.” Prompto couldn’t help but smile at that, letting his thumbs drift under the towel again with a little more pressure this time. He felt Tredd tense slightly then, and that boost of confidence was gone as quickly as it came. Quickly, but not so quickly as to seem like he’d done something wrong, he moved his hands down over the towel to work on the backs of his thighs. Spreading more oil over them first he started down by his knees and worked his way up watching him slowly relax again. “So do you hit on all your customers or am I lucky?” Tredd’s words broke through the sudden silence, confusing him a bit.

“I don’t know if lucky is the word I’d use.”

“So it’s just me.”

“Yes, it’s just you,” the blonde could feel his face heating up again, brow furrowed slightly as he refused to look up at him.

“And that was definitely you getting a little handsy with me just now, wasn’t it?” Prompto was immediately trying to apologize, stumbling over his words but he felt a hand grab his wrist suddenly, making him stop before he could pull away as Tredd turned on his side slightly. “I didn’t tell you to stop, did I?”

“... No,” he blinked, his violet eyes connecting with Tredd’s again expecting to find anger but only finding interest and maybe a bit of apprehension in them.

“Keep going.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, keep going. You take that to mean whatever you want it to.”

Prompto could hear his heart beating like it was nestled where his brain should be, those calloused fingers lingering on his wrist for a moment before Tredd laid back down again, closing his eyes this time. Take that to mean whatever you want it to. What did he want it to mean? He was so embarrassed at being caught that he really just wanted to finish this and move on with his life, maybe leave early and call it a day. Go hide in his apartment and slowly die of shame. But he also wanted to know, did Tredd really mean that? Was that an invitation? Was this what his manager meant about tells?

“Tick tock,” Tredd’s voice snapped him back to reality, running his hands up the back of his thighs, pressing in slightly until he reached the curve of his ass and stopped again. He knew he should stop there, he knew he should just finish the massage and write this off as a weird fluke, never to see this man again. But he didn’t. He let his hands drift further up, sliding up under the towel pushing it up with them. He felt him tense again and paused, finally looking back up to see what his reaction was. His face looked so serious, focused even, it looked the way Prompto felt. It was like he was nervous too, but trying so hard not to be, and that was when he noticed the way his ears had turned red. He was nervous. That was entirely unexpected.

“I can stop--”

“No, I’ll tell you if I need you to.”

“If you don’t want--” Prompto stopped, seeing his eyes open again, his gaze so intense in that moment that it completely took his breath away.

“I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.”

“You better,” he murmured, pulling the towel away entirely, letting it fall to the floor and listening to Tredd let out the smallest puff of air. He wasn’t exactly sure what that sound meant but he trusted him to say if it was too much. Oiling his hands up again he made his way back down his thighs, trying to help him relax again even as he spread them slightly, letting his hands drift down between them more. That time he knew the sound he heard was a moan, it was small, and it was clear Tredd was trying to keep it in, but he heard it. And that was all he needed to know he should continue.

He took his time, trying to ease him into it, afraid that if he took it all on too quickly that Tredd might break and leave. And while he was more concerned about trying not to scare a customer off for good, he wasn’t really ready to stop whatever this was either. There was a thrill that coursed through him as his hands wandered down his calves. Something about the fact that he shouldn’t be doing this only made it even better, which he found a bit ironic. After all it was only moments ago that he was teasing Tredd about being a troublemaker, and here he was. Working his way down seemed to give the other man a much needed moment to breathe, to collect his thoughts or maybe even just ground himself again. They both needed to be sure this was something they wanted to do before it went too far.

As he worked his way back up, his gaze zeroed in on where his hands were at all times, he realized he had no idea how long it had been, or how long this might take now that he’d started. Should he charge more for this really? That hadn’t been discussed, and somehow the idea of making him pay for it just felt wrong. Even as he thought about that though he moved to the side, both hands gliding up his inner thighs, fingertips brushing along the underside of his shaft. He heard Tredd’s breath hitch, felt his body go rigid for a moment before easing again. “You don’t need to be shy about it.”

“I’m not,” Prompto said, and he meant it. “I’m simply taking my time, this is still about you relaxing, giving you a feeling of relief. If I go too fast that kind of defeats the purpose doesn’t it?”

“Going too slow will just drive me crazy, even more counter productive if you ask me,” Tredd shot back, in a way his tone was almost impertinent. It was kind of adorable honestly, the way he seemed to get on the defensive. Had he never been with a man before or was it simply because of the kind of situation it was? He wasn’t offended by it in the least, in fact, in an odd way it made him feel better. A grin spread across his lips as he slid his oil slicked fingers between the swells of his cheeks, watching a shiver roll up Tredd’s spine as he gasped.

“Who’s the professional here, you or me?”

“Alright, alright, point proven,” he groaned, hiding his face in his arms, covering up the growing flush on his cheeks. Prompto kinda wished he hadn’t because he was enjoying the view, but he understood why. Besides he imagined it was about to get considerably worse. Sliding his thumb back down he pressed in, feeling it slip past the tight ring and feeling him tense immediately. A hand shot back grabbing Prompto’s wrist to stop him from going any further. “Not-not that,” he said, still refusing to look back. “Anything else, just not that.”

So it was his first time. Slipping back out carefully he smoothed his free hand down the outside of his leg. “I won’t, anything else I should know not to do?” he smiled, feeling his grip on him ease but he didn’t let go entirely yet as he thought of his answer.

“Let me flip over.” Prompto pulled back at that, letting him go entirely and watching him turn onto his back. There was no need to hide his wandering gaze now, trailing up his strong legs intentionally glancing over his cock and further up along the lines of muscle to his terse face. He softened seeing such a stern look, sliding his hands over the front of his thighs in an attempt to relax him again.

“Breathe,” he said softly, finally turning his gaze back down to his prize. He hadn’t expected him to be quite so hard already considering how tense Tredd was. But there it was, flushed red, resting against his lower stomach thick and rigid and leaking. Prompto was practically salivating at the site of his cock, he was the perfect size, not so big as to be uncomfortable to deal with but thick enough to leave someone feeling very full. Leaning in he let one of his hands travel up over his hip, fingers dancing along the lines of his abs as he brushed his lips against his length. The sound he earned now was no less soft, no less surprised as it had been before, but it melted into a moan the moment his lips wrapped around the head.

It wasn’t long before he felt Tredd’s fingers tangling into his soft hair, his own hand wrapped around the base of his cock, stroking slowly to meet his mouth as he let his tongue move in teasing dips along the tip. Like he’d said, he was taking his time, and this was something that was universal across all genders. It was safe, familiar, sure he was a man and that may make it different for Tredd but the sensation wasn’t. When he felt the older man’s hips push up slightly he finally sank down, careful of his teeth as he eased more of his thick shaft into his warm mouth.

“Fuck-kid, what did I say about driving me crazy?” Tredd groaned, finally looking down at him. Violet eyes looked back, framed by thick pale lashes, his soft lips curling into a smile even as he bobbed slowly, hollowing his cheeks around him. “Six.” Something about the way Tredd said that made Prompto blush, he wasn’t sure exactly what it meant but there was something almost reverent? No that wasn’t the word, that was too much, whatever it was though, he felt seen in a different light for a moment. He felt attractive, not exactly a feeling he often got while doing something like this. That’s not to say he never felt good, he enjoyed giving head too much for that, but Tredd’s voice was just so much softer then. He wanted to hear him say something like that again. He wanted to make him moan out, to feel those strong fingers tangled in his hair tightened, driving him down on him. He needed to know that this was good, that this was what he was looking for. He almost got exactly what he wanted when he pushed down further, moving his hand aside taking more of him into his mouth, opening his throat around him.

The sound that left Tredd was lost somewhere between a groan and a gasp, his back arching as he fought not to push up, already feeling Prompto swallowing around him sending a jolt of pure pleasure through his body. He was left panting when Prompto pulled off, the wet sound of his lips popping off of his cock only making him twitch. “Don’t stop now, fuck, that was just getting good.”

“I’m not,” Prompto purred, climbing up onto the table with him, nestled between his thighs as he pulled his own shirt off, dropping it onto the floor. “But I can’t have you making a mess on my uniform.” He didn’t wait long, hands planted firmly on either side of him he bent over and delved down to take him into his mouth again. Still slick with his own saliva, Prompto had no trouble taking him in, bobbing faster now as his lips stretched around him. It was sloppy, wet, his own moans vibrating around Tredd’s cock. Some people teased him about it, said it was an odd thing for him to take pride in but he did. There wasn’t much he had an ego over, but his head game was one, and he was determined to prove just how good he was to this man.

“Alright so, maybe not a complete twink, wasn’t expecting all that muscle hidden under there,” Tredd breathed, pushing up onto his elbows to watch as Prompto worked his tongue along the underside of his aching cock. “Damn… You enjoyin’ yourself? Because you’re swallowing that dick like it’s your last meal.” Prompto almost laughed at that, flicking his gaze back up to him as he reached down to palm himself through the front of his scrubs to answer his question. He let out a lewd moan, sinking down again to take him all in, choking slightly as his cock pushed against the back of his throat. Tredd huffed out another low groan in response, reaching down again to wind his fingers in his blonde locks, guiding him back up only to press down again. “So that’s a yes, you like it so much then, why you holdin’ back?”

Oh but if only he knew. Despite the grip that the other man had on his hair, Prompto pushed down, stretching his jaw until it ached as he took every last inch of him in and held him. His throat closed around the head of his cock making him gag but he didn’t budge, too wrapped up in the sudden moan that left Tredd’s lip. “Fuckin’ hell--” He felt the grip tighten in his hair, trying to draw him back but he held strong until his hips bucked before pulling off again. Panting slightly himself, he licked his lips to catch the saliva that had collected on them, fully prepared to make a comment about who was enjoying themselves more when he was dragged into an unexpected kiss. This was probably not what his boss meant at all, but he wouldn’t be caught complaining, leaning right into the press of those soft lips against his own knowing he could taste his own precum on his tongue. “You do this for all your clients?”

“No,” he murmured against his lips, taking his slick cock in his hand and slowly stroking him, watching the way his pupils dilated and lashes fluttered as he tried to focus on his words.

“Startin’ to feel like you’re lying to me--”

“Do you not want to feel special?” he teased, though he was being completely honest with him. He never once would have thought about doing something like this before today. Well, maybe he would have once he saw him anyway, even if his boss hadn’t put the idea in his head. He had a much stronger sex drive than he liked to share and a man like Tredd walking in all smug and willing? It still would have crossed his mind. But he probably wouldn’t have had the balls to go through with it without the added push of knowing it wouldn’t mean he’d lose his job. “Smug as you are, figured you’d get off on knowing you’re my first happy ending.”

“That was this is?” It was obvious he was still trying to maintain the upper hand in the snark department, but his dark eyes were hazed with lust, his gaze flicking back down to the blonde’s lips as he warred with himself on whether to kiss him again or push him back down onto his cock.

“That’s what it would be if you didn’t interrupt me,” he smirked, drawing back to make the decision for him only to stop with a small whine when the grip on his hair turned vice like, holding him where he was. “Hey--”

“How much are you charging me for this?”

“I’m not,” he admitted, hesitating slightly at the confusion he saw in his face. “It didn’t feel right to, since we didn’t talk about it first,” Prompto felt the creep of his nerves crawling back into his stomach, twisting tight and taunting him with the idea that he’d just ruined it with such a small thing. What if not charging made it weird? Sure he’d been honest and told him he was gay, and clearly he was into it. But it was one thing to have someone who enjoyed their work, and a whole other thing to have someone shirking their job to take advantage of a situation.

“So you really are just that into it?” the smirk that curled across Tredd’s face made his cock twitch with want. Gods could he get anymore attractive? “How far can we take this then since it’s off the books?” But before he could ask him what he meant he felt one of those calloused hands slip down the back of his pants, gripping the swell of his ass.

“O-oh, uh, far as you like then,” Prompto breathed in response, cheeks flushing brightly at how quickly he said that, pushing back into his touch. “As long as we can find a condom.”

“Find? You think I look like this and go anywhere unprepared?” Tredd laughed, giving his ass a firm smack to signal he needed to move, to which Prompto quickly hopped off the table. He was flushing brilliantly now, absolutely floored with embarrassment. Was this really happening then? Should he back out and just finish what he started? Or maybe not at all. Maybe he should just finish his massage and send him on his way. That would be the right thing to do. He didn’t even watch as Tredd got up, shuffling back into the changing room to fish a condom out of his jean pocket. Walking back in he stopped, seeing the panic in the blonde’s eyes he sighed. “Kid, we ain’t gotta do this.”

“No, I want to,” he breathed quickly looking back up at him. “I just-like I said, I’ve never done anything like this. I don’t want to mess this up. This is my job.”

“And you’re doin’ great at it, I’m feelin’ real fucking relaxed,” he practically purred, rounding the table and catching his jaw, dragging him in closer. “Now bend over so I can give you your tip.” The way his voice dipped low was like honey in his veins, thick and sinful, and impossible to ignore. Prompto didn’t hesitate this time, slipping his pants down as he bent over the massage table, exposing himself to him. He was so certain this was not what his boss meant when he said to offer a happy ending, but there was no way he was going to stop now. The drag of Tredd’s fingers, slick with the oil that he didn’t see him grab, made him whine softly, spreading his legs further pushing back against them. “God damn you got an ass on you…” he breathed, giving it a sharp smack and watching it jiggle.

“Doesn’t really help with my argument against the twink status does it?” he laughed slightly, his ears burning as he refused to look back at him. He knew he was blushing terribly right now and he really didn’t want to seem anymore inexperienced than he already did.

“Not really,” the grin could be heard in his voice, the drag of his cock against his entrance making the blonde’s lashes flutter before a moan was forced from his lips as he sank in slowly.

“Fuck, did you--”

“If you’re not about to ask if I got bigger, I don’t want to hear it,” he smacked his ass again, groaning low at the way Prompto clenched around him in response. “Tight little twink, aren’t ya?”

“You’re gonna make me regret this if you keep calling me a twink--” Prompto groaned, bracing his arms on the table as he was almost knocked forward with the sharp thrust, gasping out a breathy moan. His cock twitched still in the confines of his pants, he could imagine there probably was precum staining the front of them now.

“Bull shit, you’re loving this,” Tredd wound his fingers in his hair, his other hand sliding up to grip his shoulder tight as he drove forward relentlessly. The pace was sharp and fast, entirely unexpected and leaving the smaller man reeling. He’d no time to prepare, his body tense as he tried to keep from crying out at the heady mix of pain and pleasure suddenly coursing through him. “Oh come on, ain’t no one here, you can moan for me.”

“Fuck you, my manager’s still here,” he grunted out, moaning around his words, reaching down to grasp his cock and stroke himself. This wasn’t supposed to be about him or his own pleasure, but it was undeniable how turned on he was. He’d probably come without touching himself anyway at this rate, but this man clearly had enough of an ego. He didn’t need the satisfaction of knowing he could do that too.

“Maybe he’ll come join us then, put that mouth of yours to better use again.” Prompto wanted to be mad at him for that but the idea was actually rather… hot. His silence must have been enough to affirm it too, because Tredd was suddenly pulling out, flipping him onto his back and hefting him up onto the table better before sinking into him again. “I felt that clench, you liked the sound of that.”

“No-” Prompto wheezed around a broken moan, arching up slightly when he pressed deeper. “No, I don’t want to think of him like that.” Not only would that make working with him more awkward than it already was, but he also just wasn’t attracted to him like that.

“You want me to bring a friend next time instead?”

Prompto blinked up at him in surprise, quickly brows rising in shock. Next time? Was that just dirty talk or did he really intend to come back again? Well he did say earlier that he was his new favorite masseur, but he thought he was just being nice. Just trying to butter him up.

“Gods, you’re easy,” Tredd laughed, hooking his arms around his thighs, dragging him close as he snapped his hips forward with a low groan. Prompto watched as his dark eyes trailed over him hungrily, nothing to hide the flush on his skin or the way his hard cock bobbed with each thrust. Precum dribbled from the head of his cock, smearing on his stomach as he covered his face in embarrassment, shuddering out a moan with each press of his hips. “Dripping already? How badly did you want this?”

Why did he have to keep taunting him like that? Hearing how smug he was as he practically mocked him, it was only making him harder, if that was even possible. He was so ashamed of himself right now, but this man seemed to be absolutely thrilled by it. “Please--”

“Please, what? This ain’t enough for you? ‘Cause from the looks of it where I’m standing, you’re ready to burst, kid. And I can’t tell what’s turning you on more, me or the fact that you definitely shouldn’t have my dick inside you right now.”

“Gods-please just-stop talking like that I can’t--”

“Oooh, I see. You worried you’re gonna come too quickly. Wouldn’t that just be embarrassing, getting off on being mocked by some random asshole while he’s fucking you?” Looking up Prompto saw nothing but hungry eyes and that wicked smirk again, a whimper passing his lips before he could stop it. “Let’s see how much you can handle then, ‘cause I got plenty to say.”

“No,” he sobbed, moaning wantonly as he only snapped his hips forward harder, knocking him back across the table only to be dragged back by the strong arms around his thighs.

“Weak, look at you, you’re on the verge of tears already? I haven’t even said anything mean yet.” Wrapping his fingers around his cock he squeezed until he keened, stroking to counter his sharp thrusts, watching the blonde arch desperately beneath him as he shook his head. “Stop fuckin’ hiding, I want to watch you fall apart. Not like it’s a secret at this point, kid. I can feel you trying not to come.”

Panting softly he hesitated before shakily dropping his hands, looking up at him with wide violet eyes, darkened with his own desire. His pale lashes were clinging together with unshed tears, lips parted around a silent moan, he felt like he looked absolutely ridiculous but to Tredd he was positively sinful. “Tredd…”

“Shit--” he grunted, forcing his gaze away from his face, railing into him with an unforgiving strength now, gritting his teeth against the growing swell of pleasure he felt himself. That was not how this was supposed to go, sure he expected to enjoy the look on his face, but that was just downright illegal. “You gonna come or what? Because this hour’s almost up and I got shit I gotta do.”

“I’m close,” he whined, rocking back into him. “Just keep-keep talking.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, twink. I’ll be perfectly happy finishing without you. I’m sure you’ll have no problem jacking off in shame after I leave anyway.” Either he hit just the right spot or he really was into this whole shame thing because the way he clenched around him then almost made him lose it himself. “Fuck!”

“Don’t finish,” Prompto gasped, quickly pushing up onto his elbows, swatting his hand away from his own turgid cock. “Not yet.”

“The fuck you doin--”

“Come on my face,” the smaller man breathed, tongue flicking out to wet his dry lips. Tredd balked but only for a moment, a crooked grin curling across his lips as he scrambled to pull out of him, dragging him down onto his knees ignoring the pained grunt he made when they hit the floor. Clearly the blonde didn’t seem to mind too much either because he was instantly mouthing at his cock, pulling at the condom with his teeth. “Please…”

“Holy shit-hold on,” he huffed quickly shucking it off onto the floor with a wet plop, stroking himself quickly, his gaze trained on his doe eyed expression. “Fucking hell, kid.”

“Please.” Prompto fisted his own cock, stroking just as desperately, panting as he stuck his tongue out for him, quickly blinking his eyes shut when he felt his warm cum spill in thick ropes across his face. His own hips twitched desperately as he moaned low, spilling into his palm shortly after.

Tredd stood over him for a long moment, feeling his heart rate start to return to a steady normal pace, watching the other man flick his tongue out to catch some of the cum dripping down his face. “Alright… you’ve completely screwed yourself into being a twink. Just a fuckin’ nasty one.”

“Mm… is that an official complaint?” Prompto grinned slightly, peeking an eye open at him, careful not to open the other as he currently still had cum on it. “Because I don’t know how my manager will feel about hearing that.”

“Put me in again, same time next week,” Tredd snorted, looking around before grabbing one of the towels to toss at him. Snatching the towel up, he wiped the cum off of his face and hands, watching him walk back to the changing room to redress like that hadn’t just happened. Slowly standing up, he tugged his pants back on, looking around the room at the strewn about towels.

“So I guess… that’s our time?” He blinked, as he came back out tugging his t-shirt on.

“Pretty much on the dot,” Tredd gestured to the clock, smirking at the confused look he saw on the younger man’s face. “I’ll leave your tip with the receptionist, see ya next week,” he crooned marching right out of the room with a wave over his shoulder.

Prompto was left standing there absolutely dumbfounded, shirtless and still holding a rather soiled towel that he was pretty sure he couldn’t just toss in with the rest of the laundry they had. “...What the fuck just happened?”

**Author's Note:**

> de·lec·ta·tion
> 
> /ˌdēlekˈtāSHən,ˌdelekˈtāSHən/  
> noun FORMAL•HUMOROUS  
> pleasure and delight.  
> "a box of chocolates for their delectation"  
> synonyms: enjoyment, gratification, delight, pleasure, happiness, satisfaction, relish


End file.
